Zeroken
Summary Zeroken is a diminutive werewolf who joined the Lost Army led by Void Dark after the latter destroyed Zeroken's native Netherworld. He was made to do menial tasks, but was eventually sickened by the Lost's treatment of their prisoners, including Void Dark's own father, Goldion, who taught Zeroken various techniques from his signature Ultimate Demon Technique combat style. But the young werewolf fled in fright after watching Void Dark brainwash Goldion into becoming one of the Lost. Putting on a brave facade, he began attacking low-ranking Lost squads to try and repent for his cowardice until he met Killia's and Seraphina's Rebel Army. Although initially hostile towards them, learning that Killia had also been tutored by Goldion led Zeroken to join the Rebel Army and grow strong enough to enact vengeance against Void Dark. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, possibly 2-A | 3-C, possibly 2-A | 2-A Name: Zeroken Origin: Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance Gender: Male Age: 1331 Classification: Werewolf, Speed Demon, Gale Force Overlord, Nether Heart Overlord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Wind, Fire, Ice, Light, Time, Darkness, Soul, and Spatial Manipulation, Telekinesis, Duplication, Chi Manipulation, Magic, Creation, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Expert Martial Artist, Afterimage Creation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement (can inflict poison, sleep, paralysis, charm, forget, cursing, and shrink), Power Nullification (via the shrink effect), Resistance to Cosmic Radiation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Soul, and Time Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Glyph Creation, Hellfire Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Homing Attack, Portal Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Duplication, Attack Reflection, Instinctive Reaction (Their body automatically blocks incoming attacks without thinking), Precognition (Can see enemy attacks before they happen), Resistance Negation (His attacks can bypass Fire, ice, air, and light resistances), Healing Negation (Lowers enemy healing magic to 50% power.), Damage Reduction (Can lower the damage of attacks of those effected by a status effect), Damage Boost (Passively boosts the damage of their fire, ice, air, and light attacks by 30%), Purification (Type 2; Can remove mind controlling curses, and Possession with Avidya Holy Water, and Macrocosm. Type 3; Can remove the Sleep, Shrink, Charm, Depraved, Curse, forget, paralysis, and poison Status effects) Attack Potency: Solar System level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Far stronger than the fodder of the Lost Army, and is Comparable to Killia) | Galaxy level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Should be stronger than the Flora Beast who can do this, and those that can use Galaxy Comet, and is comparable to Killia) | Multiverse level+ (As an Overlord-class Demon, he is far more powerful than nameless fighters and grunts who can replicate the big bang with a single punch, participated in the battle against Void Dark) Speed: Massively FTL+ via power-scaling (As an Overlord, Zeroken should be comparable to Overlord Laharl, who can dodge a beam that can envelop the Milky Way Galaxy in a thirtieth of a second, one of the fastest in the Rebel Army) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Can easily rip the moon from its orbit) | Pre-Stellar (Capable of physically matching characters who can pull several giant planets towards themselves with relative ease) | Pre-Stellar (Same as before) Striking Strength: Solar System Class', possibly Multiversal+ | Galactic, possibly Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ (Primarily fights in hand-to-hand combat, even against other Overlords) Durability: Solar System level, possibly Multiverse level+ | Galaxy level, possibly Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ (Has tanked attacks from a berserk Usalia and Void Dark, Is frequently the target of abuse from his fellow Overlords during cutscenes) Stamina: Very high (As an Overlord, he can tear through scores of other demons without much effort) Range: Varies from standard melee range to Multiversal+. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: As a student of Goldion, Zeroken is proficient in one of the most infamous martial arts styles in all the Netherworlds, being capable enough to hold his own against the Lost Army after some training with Killia and truly becoming an Overlord. Regularly sparring with Killia, he also helped refine and perfect the style's ultimate technique, becoming a truly fearsome martial artist. By the end of the game, he opened a dojo to help spread the technique's teachings, proving to be an extraordinarily effective teacher to the point that he quickly ran out of things to teach his students to his chagrin. Weaknesses: Zeroken is somewhat meek at the outset of the game, but he has since gotten over this for the most part. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Flowing Water: Zeroken's Evility, increasing his dodge rate proportionally to the number of enemies he's facing. * Exploding Tiger: A swift kick followed by a powerful punch imbued with wind that can strike multiple enemies at once. * Hellfire Shot: Zeroken jumps backward to briefly charge up fiery energy before lunging back into the fray to knock his target(s) into the air in a large explosion. He then unleashes the energy he's built up with a rapid flurry of kicks, scorching the enemy with streams of fire. He then leaps into the air and throws down a fireball which detonates in a massive spiraling inferno. * Rising Gale Shot: Zeroken's original technique developed after obtaining his Overload. Generating two additional copies of himself, he surrounds his target, knocking them into one clone with a punch which traps the target(s) with a swirling mass of air and throws them into the air. The second clone then kicks the enemy with scorching flame similarly to Hellfire Shot before Zeroken and his clones rise into the air, coming down on the enemy with a powerful kick that splinters the ground into jagged shards. * Ultimate Demon Technique: Avidya Holy Water: A combo technique performed with Killia, the pair charge demonic energy into their fists before unleashing it all at once in a massive beam of energy that deals catastrophic damage. * Superluminal Wolf: Zeroken's Overload, generating four clones of himself that can act independently of him and fight just as hard as the original. Key: Early game | Mid game | Late game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nipponverse Category:Air Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Duplication Users Category:Fire Users Category:Chi Users Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Werewolves Category:Demons Category:Light Users Category:Time Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Magic Users Category:Creation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Immortals Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Size Users Category:Portal Users Category:Death Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Purification Users